


My Demons Wear A Familiar Face

by Mez10000



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Experimental Style, Gen, Oneshot, POV Ganondorf, assumes a fair amount of familiarity with the timeline, covers every canon appearance of Ganondorf, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-06 05:16:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13404255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mez10000/pseuds/Mez10000
Summary: It is always the same story; me, the princess, and the child in green. Endlessly repeating, no matter what the outcome.





	My Demons Wear A Familiar Face

#  _Tempus_

######  _(time)_

 

It starts with a child in green. My blood boils and instinctively I know that somehow this child will be my downfall. The Hylian child-princess with ice in her eyes is a threat, too, but deep down, I know it is the child of the forest who will spell my demise unless I dispose of him first.  
  
I want him dead. But rationality forces me to stay my hand, at least for now.

  
He arrives with the treasure of the forest - acquiring it where I have failed. If I let him, he may gather the other keys to the Sacred Realm, and the Triforce. Only then would I be free to dispose of him.

 

#  _Repugnantia_

######  _(contradiction)_

 

Formless chaos. I am adrift in a sea of bizarre conflict, possibilities and outcomes so vastly different yet all simultaneously tangible.  
  
I am arrested. Tried for a crime I never committed and sentenced to death. Weak and exiled to a realm of dim light and flickering shadows. I survive regardless.  
  
I am struck down. Weak, I am sealed; their Sacred Realm a prison. I survive regardless.

I am victorious in battle. Yet the war rages on. I am sealed; their Sacred Realm offering a respite. Glorious and powerful in defeat, I twist their Sacred Realm to my desires. I survive regardless.  
  
All is true and none are true. I survive regardless.

 

#  _Crepusculum_

######  _(twilight)_

 

The tribe of shadowy interlopers remind me of my own beginnings; an exile from Hyrule for the crimes of long-dead forebears. I know exactly which words to drip into which ears to fan the flames of jealousy and ambition. I am believed to be a god. Perhaps I am.  
  
A god of vengeance; to Hyrule and her protectors. Hyrule deserves to suffer under a veil of darkness.

Yet once again, a green-clad child - no, older, different, but the same spirit - stands against me.

I die. I survive regardless.

 

#  _Praeterita_

######  _(past)_

 

The Sacred Realm is mine; a realm to mould to my needs. But it is a pale imitation of Hyrule and the Sages’ makeshift seal is weak.

I send my forces. I disguise myself and seize those descendants who would have power to seal me once more.

Once again, a child in green and a princess of Hyrule. A different child, a different princess. The same roiling foreboding - destroy them, or be destroyed in turn.

 

#  _Vicis/Saeculorum_

######  _(ages/seasons)_

 

Pain. Sharp, bright, hot. Endless.  
  
Finally, peace. Calm. Death.  
  
Suddenly, life. Agony. Unyielding, unnatural, unbearable.  
  
I survive regardless.

 

#  _Mundos_

######  _(worlds)_

 

A fool seeks my power. I seek his body.

He believes he can control me. I believe in my vengeance.

A green child. A princess.  
  
I die. I survive regardless.

 

#  _Ventus_

######  _(wind)_

 

I slept for so long. I dreamt of deaths and rebirths, of victory and defeat. I am finally free, yet I know I am doomed to fail. Hyrule is lost to me, buried beneath the waves.

I slept for so long, yet I am so very tired. I tire of these endless games. I tire of fate snatching away my sole ambition the moment it is within my grasp.  
  
I reason with the child. I speak of the land beneath the ocean, the land I would have. I am unsuccessful.  
  
I die. I survive regardless.

 

#  _Fabula_

######  _(legend)_

 

Pain. Power.  
  
Green. Child.  
  
Die. Survive.

 

#  _Ferox_

######  _(wild)_

 

Seize. Control.

Child. Princess.

Power. Victory.  
  
Victory? Prison?

 

Hylia. Prison.  
  
Child. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain.  
  
Demise.

Survive. End. Begin. End. Begin.

 

#  _Caelum_

######  _(sky)_

 

Pain. Power.

Sealed. Imprisoned.  
  
Released.

Child. Hylia.  
  
Curse. Rage. Power.

Die. Survive. Survive. Survive.

 

#  _Tempus_

######  _(time)_

 

It starts. Child. Green.

Rage. Child, downfall. Always.

Princess, Hylia? Curse.

 

Child. Green. Demise.

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of the most experimental things I think I've ever written and I did a lot of experimental angsty writing in my teen years...  
> This works under both the timeline theory that Breath of the Wild somehow 'reunites' the three timelines that were made from Ocarina of Time, and the theory that the timeline loops (so somewhere after BotW, Skyward Sword happens). Add in a dash of my own theory that Demise could be an aspect of Ganondorf that has been corrupted by the repeated deaths, defeats and imprisonments until he's barely conscious of who he is.  
> (Also, I'm aware some of the Latin isn't quite right for the translation I've given - all mistakes are mine and the result of using Google Translate like ever language teacher ever has told me not to. If you have better suggestions, drop them in a comment and I'll likely edit them in)


End file.
